Perforation gun systems are used in well bore perforating in the oil and natural gas industries to tie a bore hole with a storage horizon within which a storage reservoir of oil or natural gas is located.
A typical perforation gun system consists of an outer gun carrier, arranged in the interior of which there are perforators-usually hollow or projectile charges—that shoot radially outwards through the gun carrier after detonation. Penetration holes remain in the gun carrier after the shot.
In order to initiate the perforators, there is a detonating cord leading through the gun carrier that is coupled to a detonator.
Different perforating scenarios often require different phasing and density of charges or gun lengths. Moreover, it is sometimes desirable that the perforators shooting radially outwards from the gun carrier be oriented in different directions along the length of the barrel. Therefore, phasing may be required between different guns along the length.
Onsite assembly of perforation gun systems may also be problematic under certain conditions as there are certain safety hazards inherent to the assembly of perforation guns due to the explosive nature of certain of its sub-components, including the detonator and the detonating cord.
There is thus a need for a perforation gun system, which by virtue of its design and components would be able to address at least one of the above-mentioned needs, or overcome or at least minimize at least one of the above-mentioned drawbacks.